A Sky Full Of Stars
by misssmash429
Summary: He screwed up everything because he had let his nerves get to him, and soon he'd have to face her and the consequences that came with seeing her again. Why did he have to run away? Multi-chapter fic, mature themes and language, canonverse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not a Coldplay songfic, but I do love Coldplay, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. If I did Neji would be alive and making babies with Tenten. **

_**A Sky Full Of Stars**_

The weather was fantastic in Konoha this time of year. It was warm, but not hot, and the clouds were always well shaped and fascinating to watch. These were ideal conditions for a certain lazy Nara.

On a rooftop laid said man with his hands folded behind his head and eyes half lidded. He was so busy a majority of the time, but he managed to land the day off for the first time in who knows when and he couldn't think of a better way to spend his day than to lounge right here without a worry or care.

If only it really were that simple, however.

He had it set in his mind that he would let it all go today and focus on himself, but that just wouldn't happen. In a weeks' time he would be leading a small team to Suna to deliver deer antlers and other medicinal materials to the village's healers. The mission itself was not considered dangerous. He wasn't worried about that. He was worried about her…

Temari of the Sand. This shit was going to be awkward as hell. That much was unavoidable. He liked her. She liked him…He knew that was true, however their last encounter was…inappropriate? He wasn't sure that that would be the correct way to define what happened between them, but nothing else seemed as accurate.

They had misinterpreted each other's intentions. She had believed he wanted more from her and tried to remedy the ill-perceived notion, and he ran from the situation instead of resolving it, and had it not caught him off guard he wouldn't have needed to gracelessly escape from the position he found himself in.

Kami, how she must have felt, and he was still fucking up. He was a man for goodness sake. Why would he run from _that? _He didn't know. She didn't even seem nervous. Why did he always look like a wimp around her? Why did she affect him like this? He nearly never lost his cool, but as of lately he felt his insides twisting in knots every time he saw her. It was so unlike him to be this stressed out over a _woman. _

He wished his dad or Asuma were still here to give him advice. He sighed, thoroughly discontent by this point. He needed a break from this kind of thinking. Who could he visit? Choji was out on a mission. Naruto was just married and enjoying his honeymoon and he wouldn't interrupt that. Kiba, Shino, and Lee were also gone on a mission, not that they were at the top of his list in the first place. He refused to visit any female acquaintance, especially Ino. She knew him too well and talking about his problems with another girl didn't sit well with him.

He supposed he was out of luck. He'd visit his mom instead. She'd berate him about moving back to the Nara compound since he was the official head since his father's death, and he would ignore the request, telling her he just wasn't ready. His argumentative mother would at least distract him from his self-loathing pattern of thoughts.

Getting to his feet, Shikamaru started off toward his childhood home, gearing himself up for the onslaught of demands his mother would have for him.

A short while later he arrived, his mother greeting him more affectionately than he expected.

"My son, it's good to see you…" she told him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hi, Mom," he returned, taken aback. "It hasn't been that long since I've been up here. You miss me that much?" he asked nervously.

Her eyes narrowed, her typical character shining through. "Of course I do. I used to see you nearly every day. Now I see you once a week if I am lucky. It's lonely up here without you."

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. That's why she always reminded him he was the head of the clan. It wasn't even about duty. She was tired of being up here by herself.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." He pondered for a moment about how to fix that, but only one solution came to mind. "My lease ends in four months. I'll move back in around that time. Is that okay?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! You have a duty you've been neglecting." She turned on her heel and walked off towards the kitchen. Shikamaru smirked, knowing what she really meant.

"When will you give me a grandchild, Shikamaru?" she demanded. That derailed his self-assurance.

He paled. "What?!"

"You have a duty to produce an heir. It doesn't have to be right away, but you should be thinking about it," she tells him as if the subject was typical for everyday conversation between a mother and son.

"Mom! I don't even have a girlfriend!" he yelped.

He wanted to return to the rooftop. He should have known better.

"Who was that girl you brought here that one time? I liked her. Why would you bring a girl here if she wasn't your girlfriend? Why would you want for us to meet if you had no intention of beginning a relationship with her?" Yoshino questioned, her forehead creasing with annoyance.

"I-I wanted to, but I-I screwed it up. That ship has sailed," he replied, avoiding his mother's gaze. Yoshino quirked an eyebrow, curious about what her son could have possibly done. When he didn't elaborate, she sighed, frustrated.

"What did you do, Shikamaru?"

He looked down; this was the last person he wanted to talk to about this. "Well?" She asked sharply, her impatience growing.

"I ran away," he replied, dejectedly. "From what? You are a shinobi and you ran from a relationship of all things?" She grumbled. "I guess it makes sense a little, given the nature of the line of work, but ultimately the hardest part falls on the woman, anyway. She'd be raising the children, birthing the children, carrying the children, cleaning and cooking, and everything that falls into those categories." Yoshino reached into a high cupboard, pulling out ingredients to make lunch.

Shikamaru considered the assumptions his mother made. Temari was not that type of woman to begin with, but the relationship was not what he feared. If he remained silent, his mother would assume she was correct, and that could hold either positive or negative consequences for him depending on her mood, or complete chance really.

"I didn't run from the relationship itself, Mom…" He paused. "I ran from a situation, and I didn't try to fix the consequences."

She was cutting vegetables but finished the slice she was working on and stopped to look up at him. "What situation would that be?"

Pink stained his cheeks. He couldn't deal with this. He dropped his gaze, shuffled to the kitchen table, and attempted to change the subject. "Can I help you with anything while I am here? Need any maintenance work done or help with the deer?"

"Nice try, my son. I can't help if you don't tell me what happened. You can be smart and still be an idiot. Don't be an idiot. Let your mother help." She began to chop again. He huffed, this was far too troublesome, but he relented.

"We had been on many dates already, and I don't know what I did, but she thought…I wanted something else from her. I just…I don't know. I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't expecting that." The blush spread to his ears, he'd never spoke to his mother about anything close to this before.

The Nara woman understood, and chuckled a little, surprising her son who looked at her incredulously.

"You remind me of your dad so much. He was a nervous wreck too when the time came. He tried to run too, but I wasn't having any of that. We talked it out. I know it's different with her. It's easy to avoid someone who lives in a whole other part of the world." She looked up from her cutting board to make eye contact with her boy. "It's normal to react that way, even for men, but if you give up on her I am going to whoop your ass."

Shikamaru gulped, but appreciated his mother's words. His own father was a wimp about sex at first. That both grossed him out and made him feel better.

"We were also married first. Imagine your father trying to avoid me on our wedding night. I'd prefer you be married first too, but I know times have changed and that's probably not reasonable anymore," she added, grinning at the humorous memory.

"Now, I did need some help around the house and with the deer. The fawns need to be checked on. It's been a week since I have seen some of them and…." She rambled on about a multitude of tasks she expected him to complete for her, but as the list grew, Shikamaru some how felt a weight was lifted. He had always respected his father as a shinobi, but as a man he always believed his dad was a total push-over for his mom, and he never understood it until his affections for Temari grew in his own heart. Then he wanted to be happy with her like his mother and father had been with each other.

That last night with Temari he was so upset with himself because he didn't live up to his expectations for himself and he had based them on his parent's relationship. Now those expectations didn't seem very realistic and that made him feel loads better.

"Shikamaru, I'll remind you again in case you weren't listening the first time: don't let that girl go," Yoshino chimed, drawing him out of his musings.

"I won't, but I haven't talked to her since she was last here. That was about a month and a half ago. I don't know what to even say," he stated, once again wearing a dismal expression.

"That's easy. Apologize. Admit you were wrong for avoiding her and tell her why you acted the way you did. If you want a happy relationship to begin with, you need to be open with her. If your actions affected how she sees herself accept a punch to the jaw because you'd deserve it. That's all you can do. Now go do those things I asked. Lunch will be ready in a half hour."

He began towards the door. He never expected his mom to have the solution to his problem, but he was sure glad she did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woooooo my first multi-chapter fic! This won't be an exceptionally long story, probably 3-4 chapters around the same length as this one. Anywho, please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other stories. Your positive feedback means the world to me! **


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week and a half since Shikamaru had visited his mother. His team had been deployed on their mission and had been en route to Suna for the last three days. He'd never worked with these two shinobi before, however it made sense as he'd never been asked to lead the transport of medical materials before either. Under normal conditions he never would have been requested in the first place, but Suna had never asked for medicine with deer antler velvet in them before, and the weather conditions on the road to the village were typically hazardous for such fragile supplies. With his knowledge of storage procedures and correct usage he was the best stand in for a medic since neither Tsunade or Sakura could leave the village at this time, and he was the diplomat for the leaf in much the same way as Temari.

He also suspected that that spitfire sister of the Kazekage may have demanded him as well. She wasn't the type to live on without an answer, and he owed her one. That was a top priority. Even though the thought of it knotted his stomach up, he planned to speak to her alone as soon as he had the opportunity.

He called out to his teammates walking just ahead of him. The wind was picking up. Previous experience travelling in this desert told him changes in wind speed were never a good sign. "We need to pick up the pace. I can see the gates of the village ahead and I think a sand storm is coming on." The two nin ahead sprang into full blown sprints while they adjusted masks over their faces.

The wind was gaining dangerous speed and sand had begun to spin into vortexes and whip around like a flag rippling in the breeze. In the distance, they could make out the shape of the sand shinobi guard who had begun to open the village gates for them. Shikamaru felt relieved that they wouldn't be stuck in this mess for long.

Once they made it to the gate, the guard lead them into an underground bunker attached to the border wall. It didn't surprise Shikamaru, but his teammates hadn't expected it. They were lucky enough to have never experienced a Suna sand storm before, evidently. Multiple underground hideaways were built along the wall for the purpose of keeping their shinobi safe while patrolling the border. He recalled Temari was the one who told him that.

"Glad you made it here just in time. These storms can last for hours, and they are brutal one-hundred percent of the time. You guys are the shinobi here with medical supplies, right?" asked the guard

"Yes, and thank you. Who do we report to first, given the circumstances?" Shikamaru questioned, looking through a medium-sized peephole at the raging sand outside.

"Normally, I would say the hospital, but the building isn't accessible through the tunnels at this time. Typically, when medical supplies are needed for an emergency, they are red-flagged and brought in through a separate gate. I would just report to the Kazekage or his assistant. I can send someone to guide you to the building."

"That would be appreciated, thanks."

The sand shinobi summoned another ninja into the room and gave him directions. Soon the three leaf shinobi and single sand nin were making their way through a long, dimly lit passageway made exclusively of grainy sand. It made Shikamaru question the structural integrity of the tunnels, but he knew they had existed for decades without collapsing. When he was last here for ambassadorial purposes, he asked Temari if they'd collapse and kill him. She laughed and gave him a history lesson. He'd be seeing her soon. His stomach flip flopped inside him.

The tunnels were almost completely black, which intrigued him. The last and only time he'd been down here there were lights lining the walls, but they seemed absent this time.

"Isn't there usually some type of lighting down here? I'm straining my eyes," he asked, attempting to distract himself from his anxieties.

"The sandstorms have knocked out the power. We've had quite a few over the last week. More than we usually do. Don't worry though, I could get us through here blindfolded. The lantern is for you guys," he chuckles lightly.

"I see."

All four shinobi walk in peaceable silence until they reach a set of stairs leading up to a door in the ceiling. "This is it. Once you are through, just follow the hall to the first door on the left. Either the Kazekage or his assistant will be through that door."

Shikamaru thanked the man and lead his team up the stairs. He was relieved to see the Kazekage's building was well lit with candles aflame adjacent to the walls. Once he made it to the door on the left, he swallowed hard, knowing who the assistant would likely be. He raised a closed fist to the wood and knocked softly three times. Some rustling was heard and a too-feminine-to-be-Temari voice called out, "come in!"

Once his team and himself had crossed the threshold, a mousy looking woman greeted them and introduced herself as Amai Shiawase, Gaara's "helper". She stuttered at that last word. This wasn't her usual position he assumed, feeling both lucky and uneasy considering Temari typically held this position when she wasn't on a diplomat mission.

"We are here to hand over the medical supplies. One of your shinobi on guard instructed us to come here first. It doesn't seem like there was any other choice really anyway," Shikamaru stated.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry about the storm. You may be stuck here for quite a while. Maybe days. Typically, you'd be sent home tomorrow, but these storms have been even more unpredictable than normal, and this is the second one in the last twelve hours. We can make accommodations for your squad, no problem. Sending word to your village about your delay may be a challenge unfortunately."

The woman and Shikamaru exchanged mission details and the cargo for rooming arrangements for his squad and a mission success report. They were permitted to wait out the current storm in the Kazekage building until the current sandstorm broke, then they would head for a specific inn. When asked how much longer she expected the storm to take, they were disappointed to hear it would likely be hours.

Luckily for them, the wind had settled to a breeze in only an hour. Still, few brave souls were out and about when they left the building. Just like the residents of Suna, Shikamaru knew more was coming. He hurried his team along, making it to the inn just before the wind began to pick up again. Each nin received their own room and went their separate ways.

Strolling down the hall to his room, Shikamaru became aware of something he was very familiar with: Temari's chakra signature. He slowed his steps. He knew exactly where she was….in his damn room!

He huffed. This was going to be far more than just a drag, he was scared. Stopping in front of the door, he took a moment to collect his rolling emotions before reaching a sweaty palm toward the door knob.

To his surprise his fingers never made it. The door swung open and smaller, paler digits took hold of his shirt collar and yanked him inside.

"I should beat your ass," came a hushed and irritated voice. "You don't get to just vanish on me like that. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her cheeks were flushed red with quiet ferocity, hand still grasping the neck of his shirt. He stood stiff as a board, waiting for the well-deserved slap he would surely receive. Instead, she let him go and ambled to a chair in the corner of the room, plopping down hard, like all the fire within had been extinguished to be replaced with exhaustion.

"You know, it's been how long? Two months? And no contact? That's a bitch move, Nara."

Yep, her feelings were hurt. He knew they would be, but he didn't expect her foundation to be this cracked. For the umpteenth time this month, he felt guilt welling up deep within his chest.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Nothing but sorry," he gushed, looking downward to avoid the pair of blue eyes burning holes into his body with their blazing intensity.

"Why then? Why didn't you write me? If you didn't want to continue with…whatever we had, why couldn't you just tell me? I'd rather be left with answers then questions!" she barked, voice cracking under the weight of her own emotions.

Shikamaru's head shot up and forward. He thought she'd perceive him as a coward, not think he didn't want her. He was so stupid about women. That's what his mom meant when she told him to accept a punch if Temari looked at herself differently. He had made her doubt herself.

"Punch me. I'm sorry I made you think less of yourself. Just do it." He braced himself, waiting.

The blonde clenched both fists tightly, a look of surprise evident in her eyes. "What? I don't think less of myself. You're an idiot if you don't want me. Good luck finding someone better." She lurched to her feet, crossing the room in no more than four strides, before taking hold of the door knob.

Quickly, he clasped his own hand over hers to prevent her departure.

"You're mistaken and I word my feelings like shit. I'm sorry, again. Don't leave, _please._"

She took in his pleading gaze and relaxed her grip on the door. "How am I mistaken?" she asks, tone barely audible. He swallows hard. Here was his chance to explain.

"I do want you. I don't want anyone else, just you. I'm just…nervous." Indeed, he was. She followed his shifty gaze from the floor to the ceiling to the door and finally, to her. He exhaled sharply.

"What are you nervous about?" Her tone was soft and curious; her inner turmoil had been lifted for the moment.

"Well…where we left off…I…um…" He scratched at the back of his head and avoided her uncharacteristically patient gaze. An eyebrow of hers quirked upward, surprised.

"You could have told me it was too soon, if that's what you're saying…I would have understood."

"No. It wasn't too soon, I was just...caught off guard." He paused to take in a deep breath. "You know, I've come to realize I suck at interpreting my own emotions, and I feel awkward, and I thought I had it all together and knew what I was doing, but I didn't and I ran away from you because when I'm screwing up you always let me know, but I didn't want to hear you tell me I was being a crybaby. Not that time," he rambled. She considered what he was saying and understood exactly what he was telling her.

"I only do that when you need to be strong for the sake of other people. You can't quit when life gets hard, and I will always remind you of that, but you can be vulnerable too. Sometimes you need to be allowed to recharge in order to keep going, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you can't tell me when you feel anxious." She gazed downward at her own feet so he couldn't see the relieved smile plastered on her face. "Don't ever avoid me like that again though. That pissed me the fuck off," she huffed.

Shikamaru closed the distance between himself and the sand kunoichi and encircled two arms around her in a tight hug. "I won't," he promised with a sigh. Temari's own arms mimicked his, wrapping around his midsection while she buried her face in his chest.

She reels back after a moment. "You smell horrific," her nose crinkles in disgust and she backs away one step. He chuckles. "Sorry. You kind of ambushed me. I really just got here…How'd you know to be here?" he inquires, amused now that the worst of their reunion was behind them.

"I made the arrangements and then the storm picked up. I would have been here even if I didn't want to see you."

"Ouch. So, you might be sparing my feelings right now?"

Temari snorted, teasingly leaving his question unanswered and as quick as a flash, exited the room, calling out to him as she walked away, "why don't you clean yourself up and meet me in the dining area in a bit?"

She was gone before he could reply, but he felt inexplicably fortunate the outcome of their reunion was pleasant. He closed the door and gathered the materials for a shower, looking forward to spending some time with her after spending all that time away from her engulfed in his anxiety.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. College puts a damper on your free time :P**

**Taking votes on my next lemon one-shot, NaruHina or another SasuSaku? **


End file.
